


Temptations

by MarvelatBarnes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Domestic Avengers, Everyone lived, F/M, Fluff, Get Together, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Natasha Romanov Lives, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Steve doesn't stay in the past, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelatBarnes/pseuds/MarvelatBarnes
Summary: Bucky and Steve come home from an Avengers party to discuss their relationship. After Avengers: End Game and everyone lived :) Based on the song Weak by AJR
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanov/Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77





	Temptations

**Author's Note:**

> Some swearing so I guess that is a warning. I kept seeing this play out in my head while listening to this song so I had to write it down finally. Thanks for reading and please like and comment, it means a lot :)

With the music booming through the main level of the tower, Sam is beginning to get a headache. All he wants is to go home and throw on some home renovation show in his pajamas. He glances around the room again, trying to catch where Steve is to tell him he is leaving when his eyes land on Bucky. 

The man finally cut his hair, resembling the “cool boy” haircut that Clint is growing out more than Bucky’s 40s look Sam saw in all of his history books. He remembers when Bucky came out of the bathroom with Clint, hair all over the floor, and Steve cleared his throat before telling Buck he looked great.

Bucky is leaning against the bar watching Steve try to beat Natasha at pool, skinny jeans, white shirt, and a leather jacket annunciating that haircut. Sam makes his way through the crowd to him.

“A little too into the new bad boy vibe, huh?” Sam nudges Bucky once he gets closer, having to talk over the music. Bucky flinches, taking a drink of his Coke to cover it up.

“Trying to fit in with the times, Wilson. Maybe you and Rodgers should take some pointers.” Bucky glances down to Sam’s own loose-fitting jeans.

“That’s cold.” Sam says. Bucky smirks and glances down to his cup, looking back up at Steve. Sam watches Bucky’s face. “Steve doesn’t look too bad in the clothes Nat’s been buying him.” He sees the tip of Bucky’s ear start to turn pink.

“She’s good for him.” Bucky clears his throat and shifts his stance, “lot like Peggy.” Sam’s eyebrows raise.

“You gotta tell her that. She would take great pride in that.” Sam says. Bucky raises his own eyebrow at Sam.

“You think she didn’t just hear that?” Bucky says. Sam turns to see Nat smiling at the two of them. Steve is turned away from them trying to shoot his ball into the pocket of the table. Sam turns back to Bucky. He lowers his voice and turns away so Natasha can’t read his lips, “you think she’s enhanced?”

“Fuck if I know, man. She’s scary either way.” Bucky says, Nat lets out a bark of laughter heard across the room that causes Sam to blush.

“Can I ask-I know the Red Room-did anything ever-?” Sam stumbles through his question before Bucky cuts him off.

“I don’t know. Maybe, maybe not.” Bucky sighs before turning to look at Sam and looks back at Nat, “why you wanna know, Wilson?” Sam clears his throat.

“No reason, man, just wondering.” Sam licks his bottom lip and finishes off his beer. “Tell Steve I left, alright? You gonna be ok here?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. Gonna head back down myself in a little.” Bucky says. Sam squeezes Bucky’s shoulder as he passes and makes his way through the crowd to the elevator.

Bucky continues to watch as Steve bends over to hit a ball, his own eyes roaming over Steve’s ass. After a few seconds too long, he glances up to see Nat raising an eyebrow at him. Bucky’s face flushes as he drinks the rest of his Coke and sits his drink down on the bar, making his way to Steve and the pool table.

“Steve, I’m leaving.” Bucky touches Steve’s shoulder as Steve stands back upright, missing the shot.

“Hang on, watch Natasha finish this off and I’ll join you.” Steve sighs as he finishes off his drink, whatever Thor had brought back from his new land. Nat winks at Steve and leans over, shooting her ball and landing it quickly before turning and finishing off the 8 ball.

“Just waiting on you to decide to call it quits.” Nat said, sipping from her own glass.

“Yeah, yeah.” Steve smiles.

“Bird leave?” Nat asks.

“Yeah. You know he thinks you’re cute.” Bucky says. Nat smiles at him and rests the pool cue up on the wall.

“Yeah?” She walks over and sits back against the pool table, “think he’s ever gonna tell me that?” Bucky shrugs.

“You don’t exactly give any signs of reciprocating.” Steve says, raising an eyebrow at her.

“You aren’t around all the time, Rogers.” Nat’s smile changes into a smirk as Steve’s own cheeks turn bright pink. She pats his chest and brushes past the two men. “Have a good night, boys.” They watch as she walks to the stairs, heading down to her floor.

“Ready to go, old man?” Bucky sighs.

“Who you calling old, you're old!” Steve shoves at Bucky while they make their own way to the stairs, going down several flights until they reach their shared apartment floor. Steve grabs Bucky’s arm as he goes to his own apartment. Bucky lets out a laugh but follows Steve anyway. Steve opens the door and toes his shoes off, walking to the liquor cabinet and pulling out a bottle and two cups. 

“Steve—”

“Come on Buck, just one drink. We’re locked in here, no one to worry about but me.” Steve tilts his chin down and looks back up at Bucky.

“Fucking puppy dog eyes.” Bucky mutters under his breath before taking his own boots off, walking over to the bar stools and sitting in front of Steve as he poured them both a drink. “That never changed. You got me in so much shit back in the 40’s using those same damn sappy eyes.” Bucky sighs but smiles when Steve lets out a bark of laughter.

Steve starts toying with his drink, pushing it back and forth between his hands and smiling down at it. “Can I ask you something?” Steve says, lifting the drink up and taking a sip. Bucky sighs and takes a long drink from his own glass.

“We playin 20 questions now or something? I think we know everything about each other by now.” Bucky sets his glass down and watches Steve become flustered. Steve begins chewing on his lip before clearing his throat and finally looking back at Bucky.

“Maybe more truth or dare. It’s a game that—”

“Steve,” Bucky rolls his eyes, smiling, “I know what truth or dare is. I played it when we were kids. What’s the question?”

“Right,” Steve sighs, running a hand through his hair. Bucky lifts his drink to his lips to take a sip. “Have you ever kissed a guy?” Bucky chokes on his drink a little as his eyebrows shoot up.

“Jesus, Steve.” Bucky swallows his drink, wiping his hand across his mouth and looks at him. Steve’s blue eyes narrow in on his reaction.

“Well?” He raises his own eyebrow.

“Oh, don’t give me the eyebrow of righteousness.” Bucky clears his throat and locks eyes with him. His palms become sweaty as he wipes them on the thighs of his jeans. “Where’s this coming from?” Steve works on his bottom lip, thinking through his answer.

“Curiosity.” Steve answers. Bucky snorts. He sets his glass down and rests his elbows on the counter.

“I had to be careful back then but yeah.” Bucky watches Steve’s face for any changes, “any problems with that?”

“No.” Steve whispers. Steve leans forward. Bucky glances back and forth between Steve’s eyes, having seen his questioning look before. Bucky watches as Steve’s cheeks flush, the tips of his ears turning red. Bucky swallows down his nerves and leans towards Steve slightly.

“Is there a dare, Steven?” Bucky whispers back. Steve bites his lip and shifts his gaze from Bucky’s eyes to his lips and back again.

“Truth,” Steve takes a long breath and sighs it out, “do you want to kiss me?”

Bucky shifts in his seat to push down the anxiety creeping up in his body, “right now?”

“I mean—” Steve cuts himself off and clears his throat, shifting his weight to his other leg, “if—well or back then.” Steve tilts his head down and looks back up at Bucky while chewing on his lip. Bucky recognizes that look in some part of his mind, taking his chance.

“Yeah.” Bucky says. Steve’s cheeks flush pink again as his lips creep into a smile.

“Really?” Steve whispers. Bucky snorts.

“Yes,” Bucky smirks.

“What are you waiting for?” Steve whispers. Bucky lets out a small laugh, getting up from his chair and walking to the side of the island with Steve. He puts his hands on the counter next to Steve’s hips.

“Why do I always have to make the first move? Huh, punk?” Bucky takes a small step forward, nudging his nose against Steve’s. “I’ve been giving you hints since everything ended. Since we went back to normal.” Steve nudges his nose back, smiling.

“I’ve been giving you hints since the 40’s.” Steve whispers back. “You just never followed through,” he looks between Bucky’s eyes and closes the distance, letting their lips finally meet.

A few days later, Bucky and Steve are riding down the elevator towards their floor, having just finished team dinner. Bucky is fidgeting each time Steve looks at him with a small smile. Steve let out a small sigh as he leans back against the elevator and crosses his arms. Bucky glances over again and lets out a small, hushed laugh. Steve smile raises into a full smirk as the elevator doors open.

“Want a drink?” Steve asks as Bucky’s eyes narrow on him. Steve pushes himself off of the wall and starts towards his own door.

“I should really go to bed.” Bucky tries and Steve turns around to pout.

“Come on Buck.” Steve says.

“This gonna turn out like last time?” Bucky sighs out. He watches Steve, eyes following his body shape, taking a deep breath before looking up to see Steve’s eyes watching him.

“Maybe.” Steve says. He raises an eyebrow and deliberately looks down Bucky’s body.

“Fuck it, just skip the alcohol.” Bucky tries to appear annoyed but fails as Steve’s smile brightens.

“We can do that!” Steve answers eagerly. Bucky sighs with a smile as he goes to Steve’s door, twisting the door knob and opening it.

“You coming?” Bucky calls after him as Steve scrambles into his apartment and slams the door shut.

In the morning, Sam is on his way to the elevator in order to go to the gym when Steve’s door opens and Bucky starts to come out. Sam starts to say hi before Steve appears in the doorway, shirtless. He turns back around and ducks into his door frame, listening to the two.

“Stay for breakfast.” Steve says, Sam almost rolls his eyes with a smile at the pleading tone.

“I live right across the hall, Stevie. I need to go home and shower and, I don’t know, clean or something.” Bucky responds.

“Shower here.” Steve says. Sam watches as the two get closer and his eyebrows go up.

“Stevie,” Bucky trails off and sighs, his smile brightening, “alright.” Steve’s own smile lights up the room as he quickly swoops down and wraps his arms around Bucky’s legs, flipping him over his shoulder and bringing him back into the apartment, door closing on the loud laughter.

“Fucking finally.” Sam sighs, moving towards the elevator.

“You didn’t know they were sleeping together?” Natasha supplies from next to him which causes Sam to jump.

“How long have you been standing there?” Sam starts looking around until he sees an air vent above his head, vent still open. “Did you use the vent?”

Natasha shrugs and peels an orange she has in her hand, handing him a piece. Sam narrows his eyes at her while taking the piece. He watches while she pops her own piece in her mouth before he eats his. He follows her to the elevator.

“Would you like to go on a date with me?” Natasha asks, turned towards him with an eyebrow raised. Sam’s mouth falls open.

“Uh—hold on.” Sam takes a deep breath and looks around, turning back to see Natasha still watching him. “Seriously?”

“Yeah.” Natasha says.

“Yes.” Sam answers quickly.

“Tomorrow at 7, I’ll pick you up. Wanna spar?” Natasha enters the elevator and holds the door open for Sam. Sam hesitates.

“Like now, or tomorrow?” Sam asks.

“Now.” Natasha shrugs, Sam enters the elevator and they ride down in silence. Sam glances over at her a few times before a true smile forms on his face.

“So, what are we doing for our date?” Sam asks as the doors open to the gym floor. Natasha shrugs.

“Figured we’d do something fun, like take down the government.” She supplies. Sam watches her leave and opens his mouth, closing it, and then jogging after her, not able to tell if she was joking or not.


End file.
